


Prince of Jotunheim

by DevilOfThree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everyone loves Frigga, Hela being done with this shit, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kidnapping, Laufey (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Loki being beautiful, Loki being blue, Loki with big fluffy wolf, M/M, Nice elder brothers for Loki, Odin being an asshole, Thor being racist, Thor being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfThree/pseuds/DevilOfThree
Summary: -Based on the movies and norse mythology.-At the moment I am correcting all the writing mistakes, so... Just wait a little? Will be better soon.Imagine Odin never went to this temple and never took the little creature named Loki with him.What if Loki had been raised as Laufy's son and his hatred of Asgard had been fueled?Asgard and Jotunheim are still in a sort of war stalemate.  It is not really war, but the atmosphere is very hostile, it is spied on and attacks are committed.  But it is not really war.  Not yet.Asgard's proud prince, sure to be superior to the "barbarous" Jotun race, stealthily goes to the icy lands to prove his father that there is no need for waiting any longer. He wants to prove how easily they can win. To clear this "plague" once and for all.This is an AU fanfiction in which Loki lives with his father and his brothers in Jotunheim, Hela acts as a big, annoyed sister of Thor, Thor wants to attack rassistically and arrogantly like in the first movie (or even worse) Jotunheim, underestimating the situation  and then like fate had to play it he meets the beautiful prince of Jotunheim - Loki.





	1. Beauty made out of ice

Thor had learned of a secret passage to Jotunheim a few days ago. With that he could now explain himself the enemy attacks the giants landed on them the few couple months. At first he wanted to destroy the path, but then he remembered that he could use it for his own advantage. He immediately went to his friends - The warriors Three.  
However, they said that this was too risky and he should rather tell Odin about it. Disappointed Thor went to his room and thought about these words. "Cowards! Nothing but cowards! Against me, Almighty Thor, these vile creatures have no chance! What are my friends afraid of? ... Oh ... but of course! They are weak themselves! No wonder they miss the chance to earn fame and glory! I could ask my dear sister. Or not ... I can have that fame for myself too when I present my father the head of Laufey!" Thor paced back and forth in his room as he conducted his monologue.

Said and done. He grabbed his hammer and headed for the secret passage.

Meanwhile, Heimdall, who had followed Thor's plan, went to Odin to tell him, "My king, your son is on his way to Jotunheim. Alone. He wants to prove his skills and present to you the head of their king.” Odin who was standing on one of the balconies of the palace turned to Heimdall and said nothing, but his expression was significant: Disappointment." Shall I send some guards to intercept him? Or bring him back with the Bifrost? " Heimdall asked. Odin slowly shook his head. "He's still a kid, after all ... I doubt he'll ever grow up, but maybe that can help him at least to a bit maturity. ... Let him go, he will learn his lesson. And turn your eyes away from him, rather watch over the citizens, here in Asgard is no misfortune to happen." Heimdall was shocked, but did not lose his composure: "Are you sure? It is dangerous in Jotunheim. " "Do not doubt my decisions! I know you care about Thor, but he has to learn his lesson. He is strong, I hardly think he is taking any serious damage. His lesson is that he can fail too. That he overestimated himself and grossly underestimated his enemies. He will not even reach the Fortress, the cold only is needed to force him to retreat. "Odin seemed to be quite sure about this and sent Heimdall away.

There was a chill wind, everything in Thor contracted, his body trembled and he sank to his hips in the soft snow. Snot froze on Thor's nose, which dispelled even the last bit of aesthetics. He looked quite pitiful. From a distance he heard the howling of wolves wich seemed to come closer and closer. He probably forgot that there were animals in Jotunheim as well. The blond male took his hammer and waits for his opponents. His enemies were now in sight, but not only wolves, but ice giants too. Probably a patrol. Not that big of a threat to be honest, not the biggest, not the strongest. Thor could easily defeat them if there wasn`t his whole body wich didn`t even think of moving. The giants would most likely have overlooked him if he hadn't uttered a war cry with his new won strength and had run towards them like a savage. Three giants, five wolves and a muddy Thor - What a battle! At the scream they turned to him jerkily, but that was a bit too late, as the hammer was already flying and Thor was hanging on him. He lunged for a wolf, the hammer hit his skull and threw it against a rock. The neck of the wolf was shattered. Two of the Ice Giants immediately formed blades of ice on their arms and lunged at Thor. They had the advantage of being able to walk on the snow despite their weight. However, they were much more cumbersome, which made the giant, for once, more agile than his opponent. Thor knocked his hammer against the chin of one of them from below and carried him into the air, the other struck Thor, but the ice broke on the hammer and there was an unpleasant crack followed by a scream. The jotun had broken his arm and got the hammer right in the face. His nose did not survive. Now, however, the four wolves stormed towards him. One of them bit into Thor's left arm, but immediately got the hammer on his nose. The jaw broke and he lost some teeth in Thor's arm. The other three then searched with a yelp. The third Jotun had approached from behind and grabbed Thors neck. Immediately it began to hurt hellishly. Frost burn. Thor then electrified himself and directed it at his attacker. So he got rid of the last one. He dropped the hammer and stalked back exhausted. His throat was burning and he could barely breathe. After only five minutes he sank unconscious into the snow.

A wolf trudged through the snow, he was hard to see despite his two meters shoulder height. His coat was not gray or black, like most, but snow-white. He sniffed something on the Asgardian's unconscious body. "What have we here?", On the wolf sat an ice giant, he was unusually small. He got off his wolf and looked at the freezing man. The ice giant had black, silky hair, which went down to his hips, it lay open and blew slightly in the wind. He wore a black coat around his shoulders and around the lumbar region, which resembled a pair of trousers. His "pants" went to his knees.

He kicked the body to turn it over. "... Well well ... Should I relieve you of death, or leave you to the tormenting death of freezing?", The Jotun considered and saw the situation quite calm, "But should I really get my hands dirty... Hm ... It will not hurt, it would be far more amusing if he had to live with being rescued by the enemy." The little giant laughed softly. Afterwards, he grabbed the giant by the hair and dragged him with him. His wolf followed him well. When he released Thor, the wolf sniffed at him again and licked his face. "Tastes it good?", Asked the ice giant, he did not expect an answer, after all, he asked a wolf. After flames appeared in his hand and he threw them to the ground, immediately a bigger flame appeared. "I go looking for wood, I do not want to feed the fire with magic all the time ..." he murmured and then left the cave he went to. 

He came back after a short time with a smaller tree. He then broke the two-meter-long tree several times and threw the wood into the fire. For a moment he used his magic to drain all the water from the wood and waited until it burned quite well, then he was able to remove his magic. The ice giant then sat down in front of the fire and his wolf snuggled up behind him. Slowly he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Some time later Thor woke up. First he realized the slightly warmed stone floor, then the fire and finally the ice giant plus wolf. He was about to call his hammer when the beast's growl gave him a clear warning. Silently he looked at the wolf, who was still growling something, then he turned back to the ice giant. Because of its size, he first doubted it was one, he was certainly a bit smaller than Thor, but his blue skin, the Ice Wolf, the clothes, and his whereabouts spoke for it. So far he had only met ugly, bald Jotun. This one, however, had fine features and surpassed all the women of Asgard in beauty. It would be an appropriate trophy. To cut off his head is of course a pity, of course he would bring him in one piece. The only thing stopping him was this snappy wolf and his wound on his arm.

Thor had enough time to use his barely existing brain to think about it. Slowly he realized that his life was being rescued by an ENEMY. Anger rose in him, at the thought that he owed his life to this tiny creature. He, the mighty Thor! God of Thunder! Prince of Asgard! This made him inwardly white-hot, but the growling growl of the wolf at least made him calm downwardly.

Thor heard a soft moan and immediately closed his eyes. It would be better to pretend to sleep. The jotun was apparently awake again. Carefully, the blue man rose and looked around, his wolf also rising. The giant approached Thor and kicked him lightly. "Not moving ... still sleeping ..." he mumbled. He knew Thor was awake, he could hear his raised heartbeat, but he wanted to lull him to safety. "I should get new wood ..." he mumbled again, audible to Thor, and went outside with his wolf.

Immediately, when the giant was out of sight, Thor jumped up. He then ran out of the cave. It was lightly stormy and snowing, he called his hammer and looked around. A little farther away, he recognized the mountain from which he had come. It was the secret passage to Asgard. He should rather disappear before the situation got more delicate. So now he swung his hammer and rushed off.

A little later, the ice giant came back to the cave. Without wood. "Finally, he's gone ...", a gentle grin adorned his thin lips.

When Thor was back in Asgard, he stomped angrily into his room. He was already awaited by the person with whom he had least expected. His mother Frigga. She looked very reproachful, but also worried. When she saw his wound, she immediately ran to him to hug him. “Come on, let me treat your wound ... your dad should not necessarily see that .... ", after she told him about Odin's decision to teach Thor a lesson, while she healed his would. Thor was incensed, not that Odin had left him to die, but rather that he did not trust him so much. "Mother ... I found something in Jotunheim, something I would like to make mine.", He grinned widely at his mother, who did not quite understand what he meant by that. But he was sure he would return to Jotunheim.


	2. The hunt can begin

Several days already passed. Thor was behaving increasingly strangely. He seemed absent, distancing himself from his friends and family, avoiding meals and constantly thinking about something. Over time Hela was annoyed by the behavior of her younger brother. It was time to confront him.

Thor was sitting on his bed in his room, deep in thoughts when Hela loudly stepped on the door. "By Odin's beard ...! Hela, what are you doing here, and why did you have to crush my poor door? Trees have died for it!“ Thor jumped up from his bed. „I do not care what you do during your puberty and where you put your dick in, but mother and dad are worried about it.“, Hela crossed her arms over her chest and seemed to treat Thor like a teenager. Thor stammered with rage and could hardly put his anger into words: "Wh-what are you saying? What do you think of me, the almighty Thor? Do not look down on me as if I were still a child!" Hela rolled her eyes and sighed. "Adult men do not shout, either, sit down, calm down, and first tell them all the nonsense about it," she said, sitting down on a chair in front of Thor. Thor himself wanted to say something else, but left it there and sat down.

He said nothing for more than five minutes before he finally started talking: "When I was in Jotunheim some time ago ... I met someone ... He was different from the other beasts, he was much smaller and when I looked at him, I didn’t feel like I have to vomit.“, Thor was waiting for a reaction from Hela. She seemed to be aware of the situation and groaned once loud and annoyed. "You do not want to tell me you've been fucking?" She asked raising an eyebrow. „Not, of course! I want to subdue it and do mine. I have not felt so alive in a long time! That's a whole new stimulus to this war!“, Thor became more enthusiastic. Hela blinked confused a few times and seemed to arrange his words. "Ahhhh ... you want him as your pet!" She then concluded from his words. "Exactly!". screamed Thor. He and Hela were probably on the same wavelength. "But father would not allow that! He thinks I can not take care of my pets!" Thor continued the conversation. That they talked so derogatory about a thinking creature would be incomprehensible to an outsider. If not even abominable ...

„Odin does not even let me have a Jotun pet! ", Hela agreed and nodded vigorously. This whole situation was simply absurd in several ways. "Sister, please, you must help me, you would love him too, he has beautiful, black, long hair, and his poison green eyes are a perfect match for your clothes." Thor had jumped up with enthusiasm. Now Hela got up and put her hands on Thor's shoulders: "This is a wonderful idea, so we can show father, that we can hold pets! ... Come into my room tonight, then we will make a careful attack plan.". Thor nodded solemnly and Hela left his room again.

Only after midnight Thor dared to sneak to his sister's room. Softly, he knocked and entered without waiting for an answer. Rude and polite at the same time. Hela sat on her bed with a book in her hand, which she immediately hid when Thor came in. "If you make the effort to knock, you can at least wait for a 'come in'," she grumbled and stood up. Thor was about to reply when Hela grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to a table with several scrolls. „Was that necessary ?!“, Thor often did not understand Hela's actions. Both acted impulsively in their own way, without regrets. Thor was one-sided, stubborn, and unreasonable in his actions, while Hela was more cruel, cynical, sadistic. These are the genes. But deep inside, they are still good Asen, after all, both come from Frigga. "True warriors do not complain," Hela replied to Thor's complaint. They both sat down and Hela began to explain, "All right ... So you want a young guy, you just met him once, and in Jotunheim as well ... We do not have to talk about your condition when you came back. The fact is: it is dangerous, cold and unknown territory. " Thor went into a thinker pose: "So what are you suggesting?. Jotunheim is very big ... Wait, I'm trying to get a picture of him ... He was small and seemed fragile, but it is obvious that they let him out ... so he has to defend himself, and he has a very strong ice grinder - two meters shoulder height and sharp teeth - he's probably a hunter if he has such a well-trained wolf. " Hela listened attentively to her brother and nodded silently. "Then I'd suggest we get a better picture first, get dressed warm, and head to Jotunheim to see the terrain, and if we get the unusual case of meeting him, we'll think. If he's alone, we'll make a plan to attack, though I can barely believe that he can cope with us, but caution is always required, if he's in a group, we'll separate them and get them in confusion. But if we don’t meet him, which is very obvious, we make a map, looking for hiding places and other things. If he just happened to have been there, our chances of a pet are very low ... ", Hela was probably already in mind, going through several battle scenarios. Thor, on the other hand, sat in his chair, thinking about the young icy giant: "Let's get going now, preferably before certain snoopers spoil everything ...".

Of course he meant Heimdall and Hela understood immediately. By contrast, the much-known guardian of the Rainbow Bridge was already on his way to the castle. He was still unsure whether he should really go to Odin with it. His decision shocked him the last time and this time he feared even worse consequences for the prince and now the princess. So he decided to go to the matron. Carefully, he knocked on the door to her room. He received a friendly "Come in", which he also followed. "Bad news, your majesty ..." Heimdall stopped at the door after closing it and looked over at his queen. She walked cautiously towards him and already had a worried expression: "Has Thor got into trouble again ...? Or did Hela scare off a servant? "Heimdall shook his head." It's far More worse ... Nothing has happened yet, but the prince could not take his mind off the idea of going to Jotunheim . And now the prince has been able to convince his sister and at that moment they are saddling the horses to set out. "As Heimdall spoke, Frigga's expression changed more and more. Worried and shocked. In the end her mouth was even a bit open. For a moment she lets her charges out of her eyes, they want to kidnap a jotun. She does not know exactly when it was, but at some point in her education she must have made a mistake. She just does not know which.

"That's ... a problem indeed. You should not go to my husband with that, he would just upset himself unnecessarily ... Keep an eye on them and I call some warriors together. If something bad happens, you get them out if possible. Otherwise, I'll send the squad away. "After the queen finished, she told Heimdall what to do next, knowing that it was not the wisest thing to stop her children, they would find another opportunity. If it’s forbidden it only attracted them more and maybe they would not find the Ice Giant and lose interest on their own, so she hoped Heimdall understood the Queen's intentions and nodded in agreement. Than he said goodbye and left. Frigga summoned some loyal compatriots who could keep a secret.

Hela and Thor had already arrived at the secret passage. The hunt for the mysterious, beautiful ice giant could finally begin.


End file.
